


a red curve; a wicked smile

by bonnissance



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnissance/pseuds/bonnissance
Summary: Just what do these two get up to on date night...
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Jess Appreciation Day





	a red curve; a wicked smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts).



> for Jess, bc she deserves all the love and appreciation in the world <3

Serena moans as Bernie’s lips make their way across her jaw, leaning her head back against the bedroom door with a soft thud: a silent invitation, gladly taken. A leg slips between her own and she presses down, grinding gently as nimble fingers wrap around her wrists before slowly pull them up, pressing them into the wood above her head. 

She almost comes from that alone. 

Bernie’s chuckle ripples over her skin. ‘Someone’s desperate tonight.’

She can’t bring herself to be embarrassed, simply nods. ‘Been thinking about this all day.’

‘Have you now?’ Bernie queries, dragging her teeth up Serena’s neck as a hand comes down to cup the back of her head. 

Serena leans forward as fingertip tickle at the nap of her neck and loses herself in the kiss. 

‘What did you think about?’ Bernie asks, tiny puffs of breath bursting against Serena’s lips.

She inhales deeply, struggling to open her eyes as she tries, desperately, to find what she wants most through the haze. It’s only _just_ out of reach when the grip on her hip tightens, hips hard against her own, and she forgets herself entirely.

‘Or would you rather hear what I’ve been thinking about?’ Bernie whispers in her ear.

A shiver runs up her spine. ‘ _Yes_.’ 

**‘** I’ve been thinking about you beneath me,’ Bernie starts, a kiss just behind her ear. ‘Spread out and begging,’ She adds, peppering kisses over her jaw. ‘I’ve been thinking aboutyour hands in my hair as I tease you with my tongue till you’re a babbling mess.’ She leans back, noses brushing, to hover so close, so intimate it makes Serena’s insides ache. ‘And I’ve been thinking about holding on to that gorgeous arse of yours when I finally let you come on my face.’

The admission rips right through her and her knees almost give way; it’s only Bernie pressed tight against her—hip to shoulder, thigh to thigh—that keeps her upright. 

‘Would you like that?’ Bernie asks, voice dripping with sweetness, as if she didn’t already know the answer. 

Serena’s eyes mist over. She nods, frantically.

‘That’s what I thought,’ Bernie replies, smug and cocksure; drops her hands and peels away, walking towards the bed. 

Serena stumbles, legs already a little unsteady, as she watches Bernie peels off layer after layer to stands naked in the centre of the room.

‘Serena,’ Bernie says, drawing her eyes back to her face. ‘Take off your clothes.’

The order ripples over her skin. 

She rushes to strip down to her knickers, hooking her thumbs into the waistband…

‘Leave those.’

It stops her in her tracks.

She looks up, brow furrowed, heart fluttering. 

‘I’ve got a treat for you,’ she says, and Serena’s eyes widen with delight at the code, agreed upon long ago. Bernie smiles softly, tension breaking for just a moment. ‘Okay?’

Serena nods. Replies, just as soft, ‘Okay.’ 

‘Then come here,’ she beckons, before drawing Serena into a kiss.Holds her close even after they part, and whispers in her ear, ‘You know what to do if it gets too much?’

Serena nods, her body already thrumming. Looks her in the eye and begs, ‘Please.’

Bernie nods, ghosts one last kiss across her top lip, before grabbing Serena’s shoulders and spinning her roughly. 

She plasters her herself along Serena’s back: a hand on her stomach, soft breasts against shoulder blades. They breathe in unison, both savouring the moment, before shifting to the edge of bed. A palm smooths over stomach, hip, up to the middle of Serena’s back; a gentle pressure pushes her forward till her own palms are on the mattress.

She waits there, patiently, growing wetter by the second with knowing what comes next. 

‘On your knees.’

She moans and crawls forward, already shaking with excitement. Warm hands rubs over her back, her arse, her thighs; drawing her into her skin. 

‘I’m going to take such good care of you,’ Bernie promises.

Serena looks over her shoulder, sees tender care and desire in those dark eyes. ‘I know.’ 

‘You ready?’ Bernie asks one last time as she palms at Serena’s arse. 

She nods, cheeks already tingling with anticipation. Drops her head as a series of soft swots warm her up. Moans as the first smack reverberates around the room.

‘Good?’

‘Hmm,’ she groans.

‘Again?’

‘Yes,’ barely out of her mouth when hand smacks her other cheek. 

‘More?’

‘ _Please_ ,’ she moans from the back of her throat. 

Both hands land on her arse, and again, before soothing over warming flesh. 

‘Bernie,’ she gasps, pressing back, begging for more. 

She’s rewarded with a series of quick swats that leave her breathless. 

‘I love it when you moan my name,’ Bernie admits as she massages a reddening backside.

‘Bernie, please,’ she moans again and again, giving as much as Bernie does her, as she works her up into a frenzy. 

A particularly hard slap lands on her arse and she cries out; drops her forehead into the crook of her arm, already shaking. She breathes deeply, unsure how much more she should take, when Bernie shifts her hand to stroke her through her knickers instead.

A garbled moan falls from her throat. 

‘Oh, _Serena_. You did enjoy that, didn’t you.’

She can’t speak, just whimpers, wiggling her arse in the air. 

Bernie chuckles and slips the knickers off; glides her fingers through wet heat before drawing away. ‘Seems a shame to waste it,’ she says as she sinks to her knees and buries herself face first in warm, silken heat. 

Serena wails, bucking back as Bernie licks her clean. Sobs when she draws away, far too soon, to leave her wet and aching.

‘Delicious,’ Bernie murmurs, wiping her mouth.

‘Please, Bernie. _Please,_ ’ Serena pants, barely holding herself upright. ‘I need to come. Let me, please.’

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ she says, bringing her hand back between Serena’s thighs.

She sighs with relief as long fingers finally slip inside her.

‘I love being inside you,’ Bernie says, slowly pulling her fingers back and sinking them back in, knuckle by knuckle. ‘Feeling you around me. Do you like feeling me inside you, Serena?’

Serena whimpers, head falling onto her forearm. Her mouth presses agains sweat drenched skin, muffling her moans.

‘Oh, love. We both know you can do better than that,’ Bernie chastises as she shifts to pull Serena back up, sinking just that little bit deeper as she does. ‘Let me hear you, Serena,’ she insists as her hand quickens. ‘I want to hear you.’

Serena sobs, clawing at the sheets as she bucks back frantically. It’s only the grip on her hip that keeps her steady. ‘ _Oh_ , I, ah—‘ she gasps, ‘I’m close.’

‘That’s it, let go,’ Bernie urges, pressing tighter against trembling thighs. ‘I want to feel you come all over my hand, Serena. _Please_ ,’ she begs, ‘Come for me.’ 

So she does: long and loud, spasming and half blind, the corners of her eyes flickering with grey.

Serena sinks, sated, onto the mattress; Bernie curled up, close, just behind.


End file.
